criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pain in the Neck
Pain in the Neck is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the nineteenth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and thirty-third overall. It takes place in Middle East appearing as the fourth and penultimate case in the region. Plot With the discovery that Logan's journal contained details about the Blackmoor Haven mental institute, the player and Riya covertly travelled to Dubai to investigate. While searching the place, Riya spotted something suspicious in the courtyard. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed to be the body of therapist Amy Creek who's throat had been slit. The body was soon sent to Nia for analysis, who carried out the autopsy in secret so Logan wouldn't know of the duo's presence in Dubai. The pair soon suspected asylum visitor Marlon Roach, fellow therapist Ruby Sanchez and patient Hermione Kent who had been sentenced to the asylum after committing murder in Rusthollow. Imran then told the team that he'd discovered a secret room underneath the asylum. Inside the secret basement, the duo found reason to suspect asylum director Peter Hopkins and investigative journalist Anastasia Gardenia, who was writing an article on the inhumanity of the asylum. As the pair reconvened outside the asylum, they heard screaming coming from inside. The duo raced inside and found Marlon threatening Ruby with rocks. When they confronted him, he confessed that the asylum refused to let him see his brother, Clive Roach, who was in there, infuriating him. Following this, the pair hurriedly searched the asylum once more and arrested Hermione. Hermione confessed to killing Amy quickly, saying that Amy deserved to die. Hermione started wringing her hair, insisting that she wasn't crazy but the asylum was making her insane. She soon started to fight back against the staff by refusing to take the medication they were giving her. In response to this, Amy had Hermione strapped to her bed and force fed the medication as punishment for her refusal to cooperate. Hermione then recounted how, after taking the medication, she started to hallucinate and see disturbing visions. Infuriated by Amy and the asylum for what they had done to her, Hermione confronted her. Amy mocked Hermione and refused to listen to her, prompting Hermione to use a clock hand to slit her throat. In court, Judge Armstrong decided to have Hermione relocated to the Edgewater mental home where she could receive proper help, insisting that an investigation would take place into the asylum's inhumane methods. Post-trial, the player and Connor were accompanied by Anastasia in speaking to Hermione about her treatment. Hermione directed them to place where she was force-fed the medication where they found a pill bottle with Ruby's fingerprints on. Ruby swore that she hated how the staff treated the patients and swiped the pill bottle hoping it would be proof of their actions. She also told them she kept a record of every inhumane action in the asylum in a journal which the trio soon found. Inside the journal, it revealed that Clive, Marlon's brother, had also refused to take his medication, prompting them to force-feed it to him. Recklessly though, the doctors miscalculated the dosage and Clive suffered a fatal overdose, explaining why the asylum refused to let Marlon see him. The trio then arrested Peter and shut down the asylum. Meanwhile, Riya and the player searched through the basement and found the old patient records. They swiftly sent them to Anya who told them that she hadn't been able to find anything as of yet but would keep looking through them. A while later, as Connor told Penelope about the asylum, a fearful Anya entered the room, demanding to speak to them. Anya reluctantly confessed that she found the record of a patient matching Logan's appearance, revealing that Logan's real name wasn't Logan Jones. She then revealed his name to be Marcus Whitehall, a man who was arrested in Istanbul and sent to the asylum. When asked why, Anya told them that the records stated that Marcus had a fascination with the human anatomy, revealing that he would kidnap homeless people and dissect them to see how their bodies worked. Eight years ago, however, Marcus escaped the asylum and disappeared. The group quickly realized what this meant and Connor ordered the group to go with him to arrest Logan for his crimes. Before they could do so, shutters descended over the windows and doors. Panicked by what was happening, Anya told them that the lockdown mode had been activated on the plane, stating that they were trapped on board the plane with a murderer. Summary Victim *'Amy Creek' (found dead in the asylum courtyard, her throat slit) Murder Weapon *'Clock Hand' Killer *'Hermione Kent' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The suspect eats stew. *The suspect has insomnia. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The suspect eats stew. *The suspect has insomnia. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The suspect eats stew. *The suspect has insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The suspect eats stew. *The suspect has insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats stew. *The suspect has insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Killer's Profile *The killer has read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The killer eats stew. *The killer has insomnia. *The killer has black eyes. *The killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Asylum Courtyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Gardening Equipment, Faded Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) *Examine Gardening Equipment. (Result: Clock Hand) *Examine Clock Hand. (Result: Gunk) *Analyze Gunk. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats stew; New Crime Scene: Asylum Hallway) *Investigate Asylum Hallway. (Clues: Torn Teddy, Patient Tag) *Examine Torn Teddy. (Result: Sewn Message; New Suspect: Ruby Sanchez) *Ask Ruby about her time in the institute. *Examine Patient Tag. (Result: Patient's Name; New Suspect: Hermione Kent) *Ask Hermione what she thought of the victim. *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Visitation Order; New Suspect: Marlon Roach) *Speak to Marlon about his visits. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Basement. (Clues: Faded Sheet, Broken Badge, Bloody Book) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Asylum Funds Sheet; New Suspect: Peter Hopkins) *Confront Peter about his employee's death. (Attribute: Peter has read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: CCN Badge; New Suspect: Anastasia Gardenia) *Ask Anastasia why she was in the asylum. (Attribute: Anastasia eats stew) *Examine Bloody Book. (Result: White Dust) *Analyze White Dust. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has insomnia; New Crime Scene: Patient's Room Doorway) *Investigate Patient's Room Doorway. (Clues: Snapped Board, Tray of Medicine) *Examine Snapped Board. (Result: Mood Board) *Confront Hermione over calling the victim a "gargoyle demon". (Attribute: Hermione has read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, eats stew and has insomnia) *Examine Tray of Medicine. (Result: Cross Stitch) *Confront Ruby about her disagreements with the victim. (Attribute: Ruby has read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, eats stew and has insomnia) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Marlon over threatening Ruby. (Attribute: Marlon has read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, eats stew and has insomnia; New Crime Scene: Stone Bench) *Investigate Stone Bench. (Clues: Faded Poster, Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Disfigured Image) *Confront Peter over disfiguring an image of the victim. (Attribute: Peter eats stew and has insomnia) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Article Notes) *Speak to Anastasia about her article. (Attribute: Anastasia has insomnia) *Investigate Stepladder. (Clues: Clock Gear, Broken Glasses) *Examine Clock Gear. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black eyes) *Examine Broken Glasses. (Result: Victim's Glasses) *Analyze Victim's Glasses. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Old Sins Cast Long Shadows (4/5). (1 star) Old Sins Cast Long Shadows (4/5) *Ask Hermione about her treatment. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Patient's Room Doorway. (Clue: Box of Medical Tools) *Examine Box of Medical Tools. (Result: Pill Bottle) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (08:00:00; Result: Ruby's Fingerprints) *Confront Ruby about the criminal actions in the asylum. (Reward: Doctor's Uniform) *Investigate Asylum Courtyard. (Clue: Ruby's Bag) *Examine Ruby's Bag. (Result: Journal) *Analyze Journal. (07:00:00) *Arrest Peter for his crimes. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Secret Basement. (Clue: Dusty Box) *Examine Dusty Box. (Result: Faded Files) *Examine Faded Files. (Result: Patient's Records) *Analyze Patient's Records. (05:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Middle East (UnknownGamez) Category:All Fanmade Cases